Icy Revenge
by Elliowyn
Summary: After Harry's fourth year he is accused of murder and betrayed by all but a few, so what happens when they discover he's innocent? He isn't about to forgive them
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter (unless she's really nice and gave me some of them)

Warning: Spoilers: books 1-4 (possible)

Character bashing

_**Chapter 1: how it al started**_

Date: 13th August 2004 (I have no idea what the real year was in book 4, but its easier both for you (the readers) and for me (the writer) if we just assume the years 2004 when its supposed to be Harry's fifth year)

As the dementor's glided by the cells in the dark pathway's in Azkaban one (if they would actually dare set a foot in the prison) could see a small boy, barely 16 and clearly malnutritioned shivering in his cell, he looked like he had been to hell and back,

he had unruly black hair with streaks of silver, dulled emerald green eyes

and shabby simple black robes. Now one might wonder what one so young was doing in

prison, well, this is how it happened.

Date: 6 June 2003

Harry James Potter, you are accused of using one of the three unforgivables

against one of your fellow students and so killing him, how do you plead?

"Innocent" Harry proclaimed, immediately murmurs arose around the room,

and he had no doubts about the fact that the press had been spreading false rumors about him….again.

As he looked around the room he saw many unfamiliar faces, but also a few faces he recognized:

The Weasley clan, they were all looking angry at him, all except Ginny, who seemed to be crying and trying to convince her brothers and parents, Snape (oddly he was looking at him with a sad gaze), Draco (with the same look as Snape, while he was sneering at the order members), Dumbledore (with a disappointed and sad look in his eyes), Hermione, sitting next to the Weasley's. Sirius and Remus, both were looking angry and sad at the same time, and all the order members, oddly enough, Hagrid wasn't there.

Fudge rose of his chair and said "This is preposterous; we have your wand signature, your wand on which we performed priori incantatem, an eye witness, Lucious Malfoy, a respectable member of the wizarding community, and everybody at Hogwarts saw you disappear

when you and Diggory grabbed the trophy and everybody saw Diggory was dead when you returned minutes later."

At that moment Harry spoke up "I already told you, the trophy was a portkey, when we touched it,

we were transported to a graveyard, where we were assaulted by death eaters and we tried to defend ourselves , but we were stunned, then they grabbed my wand and performed Avada Kedavra on Cedric before they threw it back at me, then they performed a dark ceremony to

return Voldemort back to power."

"Sure, a really believable story, but you asked for a fair trial, so we'll give you one,

I call for Ronald Weasley as a witness" Fudge proclaimed.

Ron went up to the chair, and they administered 3 drops of veritaserum before starting the interrogation. "So, you're a close friend of Potter I heard, what can you tell me about him? Did he ever show **ANY **indication of studying the dark arts?" Fudge asked.

"In the first year we had the Quirrel incident, he went up against Voldemort in the body of our DADA teacher, and he survived were many older, more powerful and wiser witches and wizards would have died, he could only have survived using the dark arts, in our second year we found out he was a parselmouth, which is widely known to be a dark trait, in our third year he used a time turner to save Sirius black (who here has been found innocent in the middle of Harry's fourth year." Ron sneered.

Then they called up everybody but Ginny they said she was too "distressed" and finally

, Harry's last hope appeared, Dumbledore.

"Professor' Harry said 'You have to believe me, I told you everything that happened on the graveyard,

you know I can't cast Avada Kedavra…"Harry begged, crying by now.

"Shut up you bastard, you're a disgrace for your parents! They must be turning in their graves as they see how low their only son has fallen!" Remus and Sirius both screamed.

"So, now the _interruptions_ are over, since Dumbledore has already taken the serum let us begin" Fudge said.

"What is your full name" Fudge asked.

"Albus Percival Jonathan Dumbledore" Dumbledore asked.

"Did Potter ever show an inclination of going dark" Fudge asked.

"No, but he was exceptionally good at DADA." Dumbledore asked

"Do you believe Potter capable of casting Avada Kedavra?" Fudge asked.

"I am not sure if he has the anger and the hate to cast such a dark spell

but I am sure he has the needed power to cast such a spell, proven by the fact that he could cast the _expecto patronum charm_ in his third year." Dumbledore answered again.

"That was all" Fudge said

Murmurs arose from the room, and Harry could pick up small parts of what was

being said like "Always knew he was dark that one" "He could even have killed our

kids in their sleep!" "The dementor's kiss, that's what he deservers!"

"Silence" Fudge proclaimed "The jury has come to a decision, Harrold James Potter

on the charges of murder, illegal use of dark spells treachery to the wizarding world

you are found……**GUILTY, YOUR SENTENCE IS THREE LIFETIMES IN AZKABAN, ASHAME YOU CAN'T RECEIVE THE DEMENTORS KISS, TAKE HIM AWAY!**" Fudge said smiling like the idiot he was.

Then Harry was dragged away, the guards stopped tough, when his roommates

and Hermione stood in front of them.

"You filthy traitor how could you!" They all said, they all boxed Harry somewhere and Hermione scratched him in the face (hmmm that'll leave a scar I thought weakly)

"You're a heartless bastard! There's only one way to make you pay for what you did!"

They placed his trunk just out of his reach, broke his broom, threw the pieces in his trunk and cried Incendio in unison while he screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO" when he saw

his photo album burn up, along with all his school books and trinkets.

"And for the finishing touch! A dark creature like this doesn't deserve to live!

That I ever sold her and didn't see it I don't understand!"

This was said by the pet shop owner, he then showed me Hedwig, bound in magical

ropes, he cast a feather plucking charm on her, then a cutting hex

and then threw her in my burning trunk where she burned up still alive

and hooting.

If Harry hadn't been held up at that moment everybody was sure he would have fallen on his knees, sobbing for the loss of his loyal pet and the destruction of the only things he had to remember his parents by.

Then everybody moved aside and let him through, while they all

threw junk at him and scolded him and said how a disgrace he was for

his family.

This is how Harry Potter ended up in Azkaban.

Yes, its possible that you've read this before, but administrators took the story down for spelling, and now I got vacation so I've got some time to rewrite it

Also, I'd like to ask you if anyone wants to be a beta reader, I'm not picky, you must be reasonable good at English and it would be a + if you've already/are writing stories of this kind for suggestions.

Also, after Harry gets to Hogwarts, and has some revenge, what do YOU want to happen after that? Thanks you


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Checks his bank account, sees it hasn't increased that much, so he concludes he doesn't have the rights of Harry Potter"

**_Chapter 2: Musings _**

14th august 2004

I have been here for more then a year , I know because every day I made a scratch in the wall, tough it isn't completely accurate, because there was a while when I was close to take a long walk of the short pier of sanity , al the while hearing my mother's pleas,

seeing my parents die, Cedric die, the farce of my trial,

the destruction of my possessions and the betrayal of my friends.

Or at least that's what they think, what they didn't know was

that I had found some interesting books on magical theory in the library

while looking for a book on how to become animagi, when I found this peculiar book tough, the book about animagi was completely forgotten.

This book discussed the possibility of forcing one's magic to do

his will, while using pure will instead of a wand to do it,

but one needed a strong mind and enough magical power.

I found out I had both, at the I only studied and tried it for a bit, because it was

slow and very tiring to perform, and I still had the illusion then that I'd always have a wand for hand; the book also talked about mind techniques like

occlumency, legimency, telepathy and such things.

The first months of Azkaban were hell, I have no idea I how long it was before I regained my senses, but after a few months something inside me died me, I think it was

my innocence and happy character, and I came to the conclusion

that I wouldn't, I **COULDN'T **give up, I **WOULDN'T** give them the pleasure!

After I came to that conclusion I first trained occlumency, in the hopes of

getting rid of the dementor's effects on me.

It was a slow and tiring thing to train, but I knew it was needed,

not having the book at hand or anyone who could help me didn't help me either,

but after a while my occlumency was strong enough to decrease the screams

to whispers in the back of my head and block the visions, both dementor

and Voldemort induced; tough it only blocked them fully when he was awake,

when he was asleep tough, he still was troubled by visions, not as hefty

as before he trained his occlumency but still strong enough to make his sleep almost restless.

After that I had trained my magical abilities, seeing as I didn't have a wand and it seemed unlikely that if I asked a dementor I'd get one I was forced to train my wandless abilities,

at first it was extremely draining, but after a lot of practice and patience I could do it faster and faster, I started with simple spells like Lumos and slowly built up the spells difficulty and power usage.

While he was training his magical powers he also train his physique, because he know that otherwise his muscles would weaken over time, and it wasn't like he had

anything better to do, he also wanted to try to become an animagus but he didn't have the needed ingredients to make the potion.

When he wasn't training he was rethinking about all his life, he had come to some rather disturbing conclusions about his life, he thought it was needed for some reason to stay at the Dursley's, for the protection, but he knew this wasn't true, since he had done his first accidental magic he had been able to see magic, only faintly then but the stronger he became magically the stronger his magical sense became, and the wards around the Dursley's weren't strong at all.

He had his own suspicions that the wards were powered by his mothers love for him and his family's love for him, explaining why the wards were so weak.

And why was he kept in the dark about the wizarding opinion till he really had to learn about it, while it was his birth right? Probably to make sure he didn't meet people who were not dark, but not loyal to Dumbledore either, so he wouldn't be able to form an opinion for himself…

When he thought further about it, he came to the conclusion that he would see the one who freed him from the Dursley's as a hero and would be forever loyal to him, then there was Hagrid, he knew that Hagrid realized that he was innocent, but he knew that it wasn't coincidental that it was Hagrid who got him, as much Pro Gryffindor and Pro Dumbledore as they get, instead of professor Sprout or professor Snape or Professor Flitwick, who could have influenced his choice of house.

Then there was Mrs. Weasley, he hadn't realized it then, but now he thought about it, it made no sense that she was asking her sons, quite loudly, which platform they had to take, while she herself had gone to school and she had seen her sons of many times, she was clearly she was waiting for someone, maybe she didn't know on who she was waiting but she was waiting for someone for sure.

Then these were his school years, now he thought about it, Dumbledore had never battled Voldemort instead, he didn't stop Harry from facing Voldemort, he was even encouraging him!

Then his friends, was it coincidental that the first people he met were a son of a family loyal to Gryffindor and Dumbledore and a girl who would report everything to the teachers if asked? now he thought about it, he saw it wasn't coincidental, they may not have known it then, but they were almost forced to become friends with him.

Just thinking about it all made him realize how foolish he had been, but, regret would do him no good here, so instead he used it to fuel his determination to become stronger, he knew that he could probably just blast a wall out of the prison, but that it would do him no good, because then he would be hunted both by the Dark and Light.

Well….the light and dark was said much, Voldemort was the leader of the dark, most of the "dark" creatures and people sided by him, some by force, some because they believed his views and some because they had no choice.

Dumbledore was the leader of a faction of "light" fighters, but if you thought about it, they were no more then mere terrorists, sure, people may say they fight for the good cause, but they use illegal spells and devices to reach their goal, unlawful force people to do their willing, like Dumbledore forcing Sirius to give Harry to him while Dumbledore had no legal custody over Harry while Sirius did.

He knew that if they would treat the non humans or werewolves, veela's and the like more equally they would never side with the dark lords, or at least not such a big part of them, but by making their lives so hard with all the decree's and law's they left them with little choice of what to do!

He knew Dumbledore would come to realize his error, he knew that soon Dumbledore would realize his innocence after interrogating some death eaters, with (illegally made and distributed) veritaserum, or Voldemort would attack Azkaban, the order would come to defend Azkaban and they would find out. (here Harry knows the global lines of the order, but no concrete information like it's location, members and such)

So now he only had to train and wait….

The reviews

Pussin Boots: Hmmm, I'm not a good writer, and I fear that if I make it detailed I will make the story worse then it already is.

Quillian: I'm glad you remember the story, and I'm looking for the best way to separate it, by the way, how is 'the number of fools' coming along?

athenakitty: Yes, it will most likely be amusing and o.O what other stories?

methoslover: Yes he'll go back to Hogwarts but it's needed, note the revenge part in the title, and what fun would revenge be if you wouldn't be there to enjoy it?

Weirkat: Ewww, them betraying him and him just forgiving him? The idea alone makes me sick, and in what stories does he do that? I can't think of any, and I've read, slings and arrows and such stories

DJ Rodriguez: I started it again in a move to counter the attack of the fluff story ( I got nothing against fluff stories, but as the mean theme? shudders in horror).

And revenge and forgiveness don't go well together now do they?

And now the AN: Before I continue with writing and posting I'd like to know what you want to happen after Harry goes back to Hogwarts and he already has had some revenge.

I myself usually don't review that often, though I'm starting to review more, but though this is a bit odd

You are on the favorites list of 9 members.  
You are on the author alert watch list of 46 members.

and only six reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story , unless spells or personage's I might think off, all the rest is currently owned by JKR, my thieves still haven't returned...did I say that aloud?

**Chapter 3: Battle plans**

18th of August, Azkaban

Something had been bothering Harry, ever since he had been training occlumency

the amount of visions he received from Voldemort had decreased over the time, but he hadn't had any in a week, so he assumed Voldemort had found a way to close of their connection, however temporarily it may be and was planning something…so Harry assumed it was something important and probably had something to do with the Ministryof Magic, Diagon Alley or Azkaban.

He knew that Voldemort had the power and troops to take control of Hogwarts, but that it would cost him much of his forces; Harry thought the most likely bet was that he was going to attack Azkaban to free his followers and give the other prisoners the choice between death or serving him, now he thought about it, probably to take him out too.

Harry had noticed that instead of going all out like in his last reign Voldemort was being sneakier, manipulative, in other words: more Slytherin like. And this method seemed to work well, because Harry had noticed that Voldemort's ranks had increased tremendously.

And Harry's assumptions were very accurate, because just minutes later in the Order of the phoenix headquarters…

14:13pm, Order of the Phoenix headquarters

With a load slam the ancient wooden door was thrown open, immediately Mrs.Weasley came rushing in the hall.

"What's going on Severus?" Molly asked? "You should go see Madam Pompfrey by the way, you look awful!"

"No….time…call Dumbledore and the….order….NOW!" He panted.

"It's…extremely important." he continued.

When he said that Molly immediately rushed over to the fireplace and called Dumbledore, she also said that Severus asked (demanded) that there was an Order meeting.

"I'll be there in just a minute" He said, with no twinkle in his eyes, ever since Harry had betrayed them (or so he thought) he had lost some of his energy; the fact that Fawkes had left him didn't help either. He still didn't understand why Fawkes had left him, Fawkes had left him just a few weeks after conviction…maybe Harry was, no, he knew that Harry was dark, there was no way that Harry was completely innocent of the crime, and the evidence was crushing, besides, Harry was getting too much free will, so it suited his plans quite nicely.

Once everybody was there, minus Hagrid, who refused to have anything to do with the Order since Harry's conviction, he was still caretaker of Hogwarts, but he didn't help the order anymore.

Ron and Hermione were there too, they had unofficially joined the order after their first year, informing him on Harry, his progress with spells, his friends, they made sure he didn't have too many friends, so he would be very loyal to them, and they had officially joined the order after their fourth year

Ron had gladly joined, because then he would be something the boy who lived wasn't and Hermione had joined because of the books she would be able to read.

Once everyone had arrived they started the meeting.

"Now what was so important that we all had to come Severus, SOME of us have something we'd like to call a life" Sirius said.

"It may not be important, but Voldemort is going to attack and take control of Azkaban, and free all his followers." Snape sneered.

This message was followed by cries of disbelief and shock; this went on for several minutes until finally Dumbledore was able to silence everybody.

"Now, why haven't we heard about this before?" Asked Dumbledore in a grave voice?

"This time the dark lord is being much more cautious, he never tells us any of his plants till the last minute and then tells us only the bare necessities , besides, he still doesn't trust me completely." Snape said.

"Hmmm I understand when is he going to attack?" Dumbledore asked.

"He is going to attack at midnight; it seems he has found a way to lure the dementors to his side." Snape replied.

"Are you sure about it, what do you think he's trying to gain by attacking Azkaban?" McGonnegal asked.

"Yes I'm sure, and I think he's going to attack Azkaban to demoralize the people and to free his followers no doubt." Snape replied

"And Harry bloody Potter, he's probably going to free him and make him his heir" Ron added.

"That's beside the point, the question is: what are we going to do and how?" Moody said in a low voice.

"We are going to assemble here at 9pm, make preparations till 10 pm, well arrive at Azkaban at approximately 11pm and then w are going to take battle spots, Severus please go brew the usual potions will you?" Dumbledore replied.

"Now I suggest everybody tries to get some rest, the junior order members stay here, everybody has portkey for when he's in danger and I'm sure Pompfrey is going to need some help" Dumbledore replied.

After everybody got their orders everybody left to go prepare, fulfill his/her appointed duties and then try to get some rest.

Meanwhile in Voldemort's HQ

Voldemort was giving his men similar orders, he was in a good mood, or as close as one like him could get. He had finally convinced the dementors to help him and had found a way to restore all his faithful minds. He also thought that after a year of Azkaban he might be able to convince Harry to join him, even he, Lord Voldemort wouldn't sink as low as to what they did to Harry…

Yes….the prophecy could be ignored, why would Harry kill him, now he had no more reason to do so?

He knew that it was just a matter of time until he could have control over the world, with Harry no longer after his hide (or so he thought), the wizarding in disarray and the ministry corrupt.

Yes….things were going his way for sure….

Reviews:

Quillian: I'm only going to reply to reviews that only have a content, I hope you get some inspiration soon.

Armitage Blade: Sorry but he's going to be sorted in Gryffindor (do I hear someone shout Dumbledore's work?). I'm planning to include my reviewers in the going of the story, so I'm a bit disappointed not many people give suggestions.

dark-phantom-dragon : The idea of Sirius is nice, but I won't let Harry succumb to that level and the rest would ruin the story as I have it roughly planned out.

ashibabi: yeah I think I've read that story, and no, I don't think I'm agood writer, in contrary

Reality Bender : What review thing?

Pussin Boots : Whats confusing please? If you tell me I'll try to fix it.

lmill123: Not a bad idea, though Dumbledore won't be evil here ( I didn't say he wouldn't be dark though)

AN: Sorry I didn't reply to all reviews, but then the reviews would be longer then the chapter.

Before I write more, I want at least 5 reviews about what YOU want to happen after he gets back to Hogwarts and has had a bit of fun, just keep in mind : a) He's going to be sort in Gryffindor b) he will not be evil c) he's being forced to stay at Hogwarts, doesn't mean he won't take a trip


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights, unless you'd be so kind to buy them for me of course

**Chapter 4: Battle **

19th august, 1:35am Azkaban

It was a dark night; the full moon had been five days ago, it was raining heavily and an odd, almost like it was sentient thunderstorm was going on. It struck around the battle, not wounding people but also making it so that neither side could go too far from the castle.

The battle had been going on for a little over half an hour, the battle was fierce,

Voldemort was yet to enter the battle, preferring to just overlook it.

The battle was in favor for the dark side, the order was loosing, for every dead eater they stunned two would take his place and he would be revived soon after., all the order members had to battle two enemies at once, Dumbledore even battled 5 death eaters at once. Both sides knew that the dark side was winning, but the order couldn't give up, they couldn't escape because of the wards, so their only hope was in battle.

19th august, 2:04am

It had taken a few hours, but finally the battle was over, the order had lost, many of the order had died, and only the main group and a few others were alive (Dumbledore, McGonnegal, Sirius, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Snape, Ron, Hermione …)

"Snape I'm disappointed in you, you showed such potential, yet you waste it all, for what?" Voldemort said

"I've made mistakes, chosen wrong, but I'm sure about this choice" Snape said

"It's a shame, but I guess I'll need a new potion master in that case" Voldemort replied

"Now my faithful lets free my other minions and see what Potter thinks of joining our side now! Voldemort commanded

"Don't lie to us, we all know _POTTER _joined you a year ago!" Ron sneered

"Potter did no such thing, it was Wormtail who Avada Kedavra, what was his name….

I think it was Cedric…imagine my shock when I found out you put your SAVIOR in Azkaban , without even giving him a fair trial….even **I'M** not that cruel; sure I may torture my followers for a minute or so with the crucio but reliving his worst fears for over a year?" Voldemort said all this, with something akin to pity in his voice.

This was followed by shouts of disbelief, how could this be they thought, he was an innocent 15 year old boy, who had helped them all and they sent him to hell without even giving him a chance!

Many looked close to tears and some were even throwing up in disgust with themselves.

Then they heard a cold, ice cold voice saying "nice speech, been rehearsing it?"

"Ah Potter, I see my death eaters have freed everybody and that that you decided to join us? Voldemort said

At the mention of the name Potter everybody of the order turned their eyes around and were shocked at what they saw, they saw a small boy, 5 foot 5 inch, reasonable big muscles, but not too big, he wore shabby (even more so then Remus when he hasn't had a job for half a year) black prisoner robes, but what shocked them the most was his hair and eyes, his eyes, which were once a vibrant green were now a dull green, whit a hard edge,

his hair which was once unruly and black like his fathers, was now black, with many streaks of silver in it. His hair was also in a ponytail. Many people would have screamed in shock at seeing him like this if they hadn't been silenced with silencio maxima(makes it so that a group of people can't speak or can't speak above whispers, depending on the intent and the power put behind the spell)

"Well they did approach me, but they didn't free me" Harry said smirking.

"What do you mean, please elaborate?" Voldemort said.

"Well they were planning on freeing me first, said that if they hurried with the others they could have some 'fun' with me first, as soon as they approached my cell I silenced, stunned, bound them in rope and put them in the cell before anyone realized something odd was going on, good personnel is so hard to find these days…" Harry replied, grinning.

"You're telling me ? But, let's get to business, seeing as the light betrayed you,

what do you think about joining me? Even **I'M **(here he sneered to the order) not so cruel as to put innocents behind bars with their worst fears (for so long).

"If the light side had betrayed me, I wouldn't be here, they (here he sneered at the order) are just defenders against the dark, but they are not the light." Harry said.

"In fact, they are more like terrorists, manipulating and blackmailing people to help them and get things done, using illegal means to accomplish their goals and gain information. Harry continued.

Although the order couldn't move, they all looked like they had been slapped, HARD at this.

"So I take it you won't join it? " He said in an almost disappointed voice.

"I won't just not join you; I will destroy you, not for the order, not for the people of Britain, but for all those who suffered under you, for my parents, for Cedric, for all the people who had to grow up without their parents!" Harry said.

"It's a shame I'll have to kill you, with the right rituals and training you could have been my heir…" Voldemort said "Let's battle!" He said

The words were still in the air or a bright golden dome surrounded both him and Harry,

and Harry got in a fighting stance, everybody was stunned by this, Harry was still standing still, waiting for Voldemort to make the first move.

After a while the death eaters started trying to take the golden dome down, but every time they shot a spell at the golden dome it would just fizzle out, slide down the dome into the ground or rebound, after five death eaters had been hit by their own crucio and so had gone insane, because they couldn't stop the spell and three people had died because of rebounded Avada Kedrava's they gave up.

"What is this, what have you done!" Voldemort demanded.

At this, Harry just smirked.

"So you won't answer me? If it can't be broken, I'll just have to kill the energy source, you! At this he shouted 'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

Harry calmly saw it travel to him, when it was about half a meter away from him, he just swatted it away, Voldemort was barely able to avoid his own spell, and it went through the golden shield, and hit one of the death eaters who had been struggling to get back up after getting hit by his own spell.

Now, Voldemort was afraid, for the first time in many years he was very, truly scared. Yes, he was wary of battling Dumbledore, but this boy, had just swatted away a spell, without his wand or advanced training away without an effort like it was a feeble Stupefy!

"Now where is your battle spirit, trying to one hit kill me? I would have expected better sportsmanship of you, I would have expected it of Lucius or Pettigrew, but I would have expected some honor from you." Harry said, with a smile that seemed somehow threatening.

"Now let's duel, everything goes, but I'd be careful if I were you, because your spells pass through or reflect on the dome, and it would be boring if you'd be killed by your own spell, now wouldn't it?" Harry said.

Voldemort seemed to think about this and seemed to come to a conclusion.

Then Voldemort cast Tarantallegra which Harry just sidestepped.

Voldemort tried a new approach at that moment, he cast the Impediment Jinx

followed by the Deletrius curse and the Reductor Curse as response Harry just cast a simple Protego charm, which stopped all the curses, like they were simple stupefy's, by

now everybody was staring at this amazing display of power, amazed that one so young could control so much power, even after being surrounded by dementors for so long and for the first time since they sword their loyalty to the dark lord they asked themselves if they had made the right choice.

Voldemort was getting very nervous by now, none of his spells seemed to have effect, Potter didn't even have to put a struggle to block all the spells, his control over his magical powers was amazing.

Voldemort decided that if he wasn't going to leave this Island alive, then nobody was, so he summoned on all his remaining energy, and hoped that one of his faithful could maybe bring him back for a second time.

He screamed

Icendio, Avada Kedavra, and with all his power shouted Reducto Maxima Universus

(Think a mine explosion, do the range by 50 and you'd have something similar to what I mean).

Now for the first time Harry moved (something besides his arm), first he shot an Aqua Miriavi (big water ray) to douse the Icendio curse, then he ray forward at unimaginable speed and swatted away the Avada Kedavra curse which hit one of Azkaban's towers

which showered stone in the area and then everybody could feel Harry's magic just…move, and grab the last curse, first it seemed like nothing happened, but slowly they could see the curse dissolve until there was nothing left of the curse.

Now Voldemort knew he was finished, but he knew that if his spirit was to disappear, that all his followers would die with him, so at least that was a consolation for him.

Harry moved forward, and walked until he was standing before Voldemort, who was lying on the ground, almost knocked out by the magic he had used and of magic exhaustion.

"Finish … me….if you want to….I know it's over….for me…"Voldemort gasped.

"We all know you are finished, but I will not sink to your level and kill you with the Avada Kedavra curse, besides, then you would be able to come back, and it would be too good for you." Harry smirked

With that said, Harry began to gather a bundle of fire red magic in his hands, everybody could feel the light energy radiating from it, some would later even swear they saw a phoenix in the flames, the last thing that Voldemort ever saw, was a phoenix like ball of fire flying to him, hitting him, and unimaginable pain.

Everybody but Harry stared in shock as the ball of magic hit Voldemort, and started to burn him, there seemed to be baby phoenixes dancing over Voldemort picking him, scratching him, burning him.

Before their eyes he started to decompose, until there was nothing left of him, besides his robes and his spirit, everybody could see it there, dark, crackling with evil energy, trying to get free of the fire which was slowly consuming it, until there was bit a tiny spark of his essence left which was destroyed and exploded in a huge blast, when everybody could see again the only indication that Voldemort ever had been there was the huge crater in the ground and the rests of his wand, which was slowly rotting before their eyes, until only the phoenix feather was visible, dark from the amounts of dark magic channeled through it, then slowly, the feather seemed to become transparent and just….disappear.

At that moment several things happened at once, the golden dome fell, everybody from the order was freed from the curses and hexes and all the death eaters started to scream as one, and this had been Voldemort's last trick, if he fell forever, they would all fall with him, so nobody of them could take his place.

Everybody (besides Harry) stared at the death eaters as one by one, they rotted alive, until there was nothing left of them…one by one they disappeared, then, finally it was Snape's turn, he thought that it would hurt exceptionally, so he closed his eyes, when half a minute had passed and still nothing had happened he opened one eye and then both eyes in shock, he could see the dark aura, obviously of Voldemort's spell, but he could also see a blinding white aura, protecting him (at least for now) of the dark curse, it seemed to be judging him, and he thought who could posses such power that he could battle Voldemort's curse, he slowly moved his eyes and he saw Pot..No, Harry the boy was just radiating magic. With all his might he thought: Draco is a spy, Draco is a spy. Then he heard a voice say, he shall be saved too in that case.

Finally the light aura seemed to come to a decision because it started to move, he held his breath and saw how it moved, it started to consume the dark aura, destroying it, then the curse went on, he checked his arm and stared in amazement as he saw that there was no mark there, he checked five times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him and than sprang in the air, laughing with joy.

Then Harry turned around and faced the order and said in an icy voice: and now for you lot…

I'm kind off disappointed I didn't get the reviews I asked with what you want to happen when Harry goes back to Hogwarts and has had some fun, if I don't get five reviews with this info, semi worked out (not like, sue Dumbledore, get a girlfriend, destroy the ministry and leave England) then I again won't post for a while

Some facts:

Harry's wand was snapped when he was expelled from Hogwarts, don't think I mentioned this, but its kind off obvious that if you're sentenced for murder of school staff that you are expelled too isn't it?

This will not be a Harry/Ginny fiction if any of you thought that, but I do have some nice ideas for her grins evilly

Harry can control magic as it is, so he can deflect curses and cast spells silently and without a wand if he so wants to.

You may wonder how he can be so strong magically and physically, well this is why, his mother and father were both strong wizards, he had to spend more then a year in a 4 on 3 meter cell, without any books, so he doesn't have much else to do to pass time now does he?

And food you may wonder? If I could do wandless magic and was hungry I would just conjure food.

I got the spells from http: and others I just thought up.

Yes he will be going back to Hogwarts, not by his own free will but… (Now I don't want to give too much of the plot line away do I?)

Now some questions: I Mostly have decided how the next chapters will go, but I'm still asking some things, to see what you'd like best, and some things I'm not sure about

What do you think everybody's reaction will be when they find out Harry's innocent?

What will everybody do?

What will Dumbledore do?

Do you want a pairing or not? Both have some nice possibility's, but if I do decide to get a pairing it'll be most likely not be an original character out of the books or it'll be a Slytherin (imagine when Ron finds out Harry has a Slytherin girlfriend?)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Checks his bank account, sees it hasn't increased that much, so he concludes he doesn't have the rights of Harry Potter"

**_Chapter 5: The start _**

7:04 AM Azkaban

Now for you lot…

At these words everybody's head turned to Harry , all at once they began shouting different things, with a wave of his hand he silenced them, "I've done what you expected from me, so now I'll leave you all, I detest all of you, and if anyone of you tries to follow me, I won't be responsible for my actions." Harry said.

At this moment an auror appeared, clearly looking like they wanted to be anywhere but here. "I'm sorry, b-b-but you'll have to come with us." The auror said in a shaky voice.

"And why, if I may ask?" Harry said in a cold voice.

"Seeing all what Voldemort said the ministry sees it necessary to redo your trial."

the auror said shrinking back under Harry's glare.

Sighing Harry said "Okay, I'll come, but you won't live to tell if this is a trap"

He took one last look around, some people were still staring at the crater where Voldemort had been, some people were staring at him, and reporters were arriving

and the order was leaving; he also noticed that Dumbledore wasn't there anymore.

'Damn, what's that meddling bastard up to now?' he wondered.

8:14 am Azkaban courtroom

The room was packed with people, the most noticeable group were the reporter's there,

they were all looking fearful and looking like Christmas had come early and gave them a huge gift. At that moment the judge's entered, after that Harry entered, looking odd, he wore shabby clothes, while he radiated power and self confidence, when he entered; the room went so silent that one would have been able to hear a needle drop if someone dropped one.

"Silence!" The scribe, who was once again Percy shouted "The trial is now in session" He said.

"I call Mr. Potter as a witness." Fudge said

Everybody was silent, but they all had the same thing on their minds: were the rumors true? Was Voldemort dead? Was the boy they all condemned really innocent?

Harry went to take a seat, they gave him the standard "drops of veritaserum and started the questioning.

"What is your name?" Fudge asked

"Harry James Potter" Harry replied

"How old are you?" Fudge asked

"16 years" Harry replied

"Did or did you not kill Cedric Diggory?" Fudge asked

"I did not" Harry answered in a cold voice, if that was possible, because normally when one is under the influence of veritaserum they couldn't show emotions.

This statement was follow with all kinds of murmur's and shouts ranging from "The potion must be malfunctioning" to "I always said the lad was innocent".

After the room had quieted enough they went on with the interrogation.

By now Fudge was starting to get nervous, this could cost him his job and he knew it, because Potter was such an important figure.

"Is Voldemort dead for ever?" Fudge asked

"Yes he is" Harry answered.

"How did you kill him?" Fudge asked

"I used wandless magic, powered by the love I held for people, the love people held for me, and the love and friendship I had from my memory's, though the memory's powers lessen if the person in question doesn't like you anymore, so as you can see I didn't have much to work with." Harry sneered

'That is all" Fudge said

"Harry James Potter, of the charges of murder you are declared innocent, as compensation for your unjust incarceration, you receive 100 galleons a day which makes 38 900 galleons" Fudge said, his face looking like someone had forced him to eat a lemon.

"So if you're done with this show, I'll take my leave, I did what I was supposed to do and you got your answers answered." Harry said.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that" Dumbledore said, some of his usual twinkle returning to his eyes.

"And why shouldn't I leave?" Harry said.

……

AN: I don't think the value of a galleon is ever said, so I'm just going to say a galleon is about 15 euro, which I think is about 22,5 pound, which is about 16 dollar or so?

For who said it, I don't really have a high opinion of this story, that's kind of my character, as in class, I used to be bullied, so I act confident, so they don't know I'm feeling insecure, in actuality, every day I'm surprised I actually got reviews.

And whoever said I wanted lots of reviews, that isn't really true, although reviews like nice chapter etc are nice, what I really want is: constructive critic, suggestions for at Hogwarts etc.

I'm taking all the suggestions in consideration, I think I may do a pairing, though I'm not sure if I'll do, seeing as I've got no first hand experience with girlfriends, and I'm not sure if I can write it, but if I do a pairing, it will NOT be slash, don't get me wrong, I have nothing against gay people, but I just don't like slash stories…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Checks his bank account, sees it hasn't increased that much, so he concludes he doesn't have the rights of Harry Potter"

**_Chapter 6: Meddling old bastards _**

9:25 Azkaban courtroom (don't know if Azkaban even has one, lets just assume it has one)

"And why should I go to Hogwarts." Harry said?

"For starters your underage, recently some laws have been passed that say that anyone that hasn't completed his/her magical education must finish it at the magic school they went to, unless his/her guardians go to the DoMLE 'department of magical law enforcement)" Dumbledore said, smiling and with more and more of his goddamn twinkle returning to his eye.

"Well DUMBledore I see that you've been busy to get those laws passed so quickly and what if I refuse to do so?" Harry asked, with an obvious emphasis on the dumb part of Dumbledore's name.

"Yes I have Harry, you must understand it's for your own good, if you keep all your anger bottled up you risk going dark, and with the power that you so obviously posses, that would be dangerous.." Dumbledore said

"Your point being?" Harry asked with one raised eyebrow

Now Dumbledore was starting to get nervous, it was clear to most people that Harry was

messing with their minds, but still…he had to make sure he regained some control over Harry so he could make sure Harry didn't go dark and so he could use him to restore the wizarding world, the fact that he could also force Harry to forgive him then was also nice.

"Harry you can't get out of this, you can't run away, because we have many tracing charms on illegal absent students and so can always trace you, and take you with us with a magical binding contract." Dumbledore said.

"I'll come on the first of September, no sooner, I want to be resorted and I want separate dorms, if they can burn my stuff before me, beat me up and betray me without any reason, what says they won't kill me in my sleep?" He said in an even voice.

All his roommates flinched at this comment, but in all honesty, they couldn't say he was wrong.

"Hmmm, we'll see about that on the first of September, since you missed a year it'll be necessary for you to join the fifth years, unless you wish to stay with your friends, and we can arrange special tutelage so you can keep up with your class." Dumbledore said

"First I have no friends, two yes I'll join the fifth years, and I'll receive my letter within the next week I suppose?" Harry said

"Yes, until the first of September you are free to do what you want, tough you will have to stay with your legal guardians, the Dursleys, unless you want to go to a wizarding family, hmmmm like the Weasleys?" Dumbledore said

"I'll go to the Dursleys to…settle some things, let's call it that, and I'll take the Dursleys over the Weasels every day." Harry sneered. When everybody heard this, everybody flinched again, seeing that it had come to light how horrible Harry had been treated at the Dursleys.

"Now if that's all, I'll take my leave' Harry said

"Oh yes, don't be surprised if you see reporters at your house or girls and maybe some boys chasing you, and oh, don't try to kill TOO many owls please" Dumbledore said

While Harry was walking away

"Err where is the door?" Asked Harry, seeing that wizards were disappearing but that there were no doors

"Here Harry" Dumbledore called and threw something, Harry grabbed it by instinct and realized too late that it was a portkey, and knowing Dumbledore it was a way out, but not to where he wanted to be.

And oh was Harry right, because a warp latter, where he for the first time in his life managed to keep standing he saw that he was in the entrance hall of the ministry and…he was surrounded by reporters , fans, ministry officials,…

When they noticed he had arrived there, some backed away, in fear of him, but not so far that they couldn't hear every word he said and couldn't see him, others on the other way, came closer and asked varying questions, some begged for forgiveness, some said they believed him all the way, some even asked if he was interested in marrying their daughter (or son, this last freaked him out to no end)

So he searched for his magical core, and used apparition, he had learned how to do so when he was transported by portkey, once you knew how to do it, it was really simple, force your body in magical energy, magical dust if you want to say it, and use the magic in the air to travel a long distance in a short time.

And so it was that before anyone had even come close to him that he had already disappeared.

He appeared in Little Winningham with an almost inaudible pop.

Once there he started on his way to his 'beloved' relatives.

He knocked on the door and heard Dudley scream from before the TV that there was someone at the door.

It was his uncle Vernon that opened the door, he began saying that they didn't buy from door-to-door salesmen that was until he caught sight of Harry, at first he didn't recognize him, but when Harry said "Hi uncle Vernon" he almost fainted.

"What? Not inviting me in?" Harry said grinning, and he let himself in.

His aunt Petunia came to look what the entire racket was about, when she caught sight of Harry she backed away into the wall "W-w-w-w-hat a-a-are you d-d-doing here?' She asked

"T-t-they said us you were a murderer and that we would never see you again!"

"Well unless I'm mistaken I used to live here and today they finally realized I'm innocent" He said "Don't worry, I had to promise to come here, but I want to be here as much if not less then you want me to be here, so I won't be here for long, I'm just here to collect the last of my stuff and then I'm away" He said.

With that said, he went up the stairs to his 'room', when he entered it, he noticed it was again what it was before it became his 'bedroom', Dudley's junk room.

He went over to where his bed used to be and felt under the loose plank, he shifted

aside the moldy cakes and old scrolls of parchment and took out his last possession that had any worth to him, a single picture of his mom, his dad and him, it was the only picture he had been able to copy last year, he had been planning to copy the rest next summer, but it hadn't been…and now he regretted not copying the others at once…

With the last picture he had, carefully placed in a small photo album he found in his room he left….for Diagon alley, he barely had two weeks to do what he was planning…so much to do, so much revenge…so little time.

AN: Any suggestions for future chapters would be helpful, I got a general idea what I want to do with the story, I just need to think of a suitable end (that's still far off, don't worry) But suggestions and idea's would make the writing of chapters easier and would also give me a general idea of what you want

Seeing the amount of reviews I'm getting I'll only reply to reviews I think need a reply, if you think I missed your review say so please, I appreciate all reviews, even criticism, but it has to have a good reason though.

necromann666: He might become a bit darker, he will torture them mentally, but he won't be dark.

lmill123: Nice idea, I had something similar to that in mind, if anyone knows a more original idea to force him back to Hogwarts say so please.

OldNick: Oh he's going to go back to Hogwarts, but not for the reasons they want him to, trust me

methoslover: I beg you, if I let Harry forgive everybody like that, please shoot me through the head, my idea is to torture most mentally, he'll have a few loyal supporters, maybe he'll forgive a few people, but not many.

laimerkian: He will be going back to Hogwarts, but with his own plans, if I was a wizard, betrayed, cast in Azkaban innocent, and then found innocent, I would want to be there when the show happens, he'll start his plans soon.

dragon commando: Thanks for the information, if a galleon is 7,5 euro, then wands seem to be really cheap.

taysh075: Hmmmm, don't get me wrong, but I think you are a hypocrite, seeing as you've yet got to write your own story, unless your using a false cover account, which is even lamer, go to search, type these: betrayal, Azkaban, manipulate (and its variants) and such, read those stories, and you'll never find a really original story again, there are only so many starts to give to a story when he's going back to Hogwarts, what do you want me to do? Blow up Azkaban island with all the people on it? A betrayal story can only become really original when Harry gets back to Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Checks his bank account, sees it hasn't increased that much, so he concludes he doesn't have the rights of Harry Potter"

**_Chapter 7: The forming of plans _**

4:05 pm 19 august 2004

Harry was standing in the Dursleys house, looking at himself in a mirror, he knew he had to go to Diagon Alley, it was inevitable, but if he had to go there, then he would make sure he wouldn't be recognized, it wouldn't do to be mobbed by people asking for miracles or for forgiveness or such crap, now would it?

So now he had to think of a form, it was easy for him, once he discovered he was a metamorphmagus ( I think he's one, his hair grew back when Petunia cut it down, and he willed it to grow back and the next morning it had actually grown back, I think this was mentioned in…book one?)

So he concentrated for a second and you could see his whole body change form, slowly, but surely. He stayed grew a lot, thus become the incredible size of 5 foot 9 inches, his hair shifted from dark black with silver streaks to brown hair, which fell to the middle of his neck, he made it into a ponytail, his eyes changed from emerald with silver streaks to a cold sharp blue, not damn baby blue twinkling ones ( 5 points to whoever guesses who I'm talking about ), his face became a bit rounder and for the rest he pretty much stayed the same.

Now done he went outside, he was planning on taking the knight bus to Diagon Alley, if he arrived in a warded area some people might have gotten suspicious.

4:17pm Diagon Alley

Once he walked in he walked quickly over to Gringots, ignoring the pets shop, even after a year he was still grief stricken by the loss of his owl, and he would make her murderer pay!

Once he arrived at Gringot's, ignoring the party's going on all around, the people whispering around a copy of the Daily Prophet which announced his innocence and said how she had always believed Harry ignoring the rumors about his whereabouts and such things which even managed to get half a smile about his smile, he couldn't help it, some were just so ridiculous!

Some said he was in Buckingham palace, meeting with the Queen (lets assume the royalty knows about the wizarding worlds, after all, sometimes they HAVE to interact points to his copy of PoA), discussing how they could strip the MoM (ministry of magic) of all their power and how he could start his own ministry, or others that claimed that they had seen him flying on a thestral (many people died in the war, so much more people can see them) towards Hogwarts, planning to blow the whole place up for their betrayal (ridiculous, though he filed the idea for later reviewing) and other such things.

Once he was inside the bank and he was sure nobody could hear him he approached a goblin at the desk. "Hello, how can I help you?" The goblin asked

"I'd like to talk with a councilor about my vaults and other legal business, it's important" Harry said.

"I'm sorry but all the councilors are bus…" He broke of when Harry let his scar shine through, "Right this way Mr. Potter" He said.

With that said, the goblin took the lead, after a long way with many turns and warp stones he finally arrived at what looked like a goblin legal office room "Right in here Mr. Potter, Mr. Pickham is inside waiting" The goblin said, while Harry was looking at the sign saying "Mr.Pickham, councilor for legal business and affairs, specialty law cases, and Harry knew this goblin was the man he needed.

"Thank you for your help" Harry said, after Harry said this the goblin disappeared and Harry entered the office.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I've been expecting you, what help do you need?" Mr.Pickham said

"Well as you probably know my pet was killed and almost all of my possessions including my wand were destroyed, and I was wondering if I could sue the people who did it" Harry said "Also I would like to know how much money and properties I have, if ANYONE touched my money without my consent and who it was." He finished.

"Yes I had been expecting this, so I already gathered the wanted information" The goblin said, with those words, he put a map, a rather big, heavy map on the table.

"Well lets see….you own 1/3 of the nimbus company it seems, you own Godric's hallow, all rent has been paid…you own Grimmauld place through inheritance, Albus Dumbledore tried to claim this property but failed, we were able to secure it, you own a small island in the Caribbean, also through inheritance, hmmm this is interesting…you own 1/3 of the shares of Weasley's wizarding Wheezes, they took money from your vault when they needed money, which they were able to do because someone lent them your key and you were a business partner, but they never deposited your share, they owe you about…5000 galleons, 1346 sickles and 4506 knuts, in raw money you own…

let me see…4 million galleons, 3,27 million sickles and 123 492 knuts, though the order of the phoenix owes you about 1 million galleons, also, the Weasley clan owes you roughly estimated, 10 827 galleons, 7548 sickles, and 6045 knuts, Hogwarts owes you 3 million galleons roughly estimated, and Mister Dumbledore owes you 20 000 galleons, and yes there are grounds for a law case.." The goblin said, all the while sneering

"What are you talking about? I donated money to WWW but I never became a business partner, and how can the order owe me so much money, and how could they have access to my vault?" Harry said, clearly confused, and obviously angry.

"We'll you see….

AN: Always wanted to do a cliff hanger.

Since we'll soon be getting to Hogwarts, I'd like at least a few reviews with ideas for the next chapters…

Is it just me or can't I do 3 chapters without having an opening left or right for a one shot or an alternate line?

Harry is acting neutral towards the goblins because they, like tom stayed neutral in the conflict, because if they sided with one side they might have lost business.

Reviews

lmill123: Nice ideas, i was already planning something with Fawkes, Dumbledore, and his… For Hogwarts, I agree, Harry will probably be able to talk to Hogwarts, and what she'll hear…

WJENKSREADER: I'm also meanly a reader, but seeing all those Azkaban fics, which were interrupted or just never continued, I decided to write my own fic…

Quillian: Yup, I thought about it for a while, and I discovered I just couldn't get around the trial, Dursleys, battle chapter, however unoriginal the story may have been, I hope to change it when Harry gets to Hogwarts…

necromann666: I don't know about you, but I clearly said he won't be evil, besides, why would I let Harry degrade himself to their level?

GaLlOpInGaRgOyLeS: Lets see, yes Harry's parents will make an appearance, no he wont be a rebel, and yes he'll show em up


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Checks his bank account, sees it hasn't increased that much, so he concludes he doesn't have the rights of Harry Potter"

**_Chapter 8: It start's now _**

4:45 pm 19 august 2004

"We'll you see….by wizarding law if you donate a big amount of money to a business and if the receivers are willing, even if its subconscious, you become a business partner, and it seems the order was able to access your vault because Professor Dumbledore has your vault key and Remus Lupin, your magical guardian gave his consent." The goblin said.

"Hmmm I understand, and on what grounds can I sue who please?" Harry said.

"Well you can sue WWW for contract break, and with the amount they owe you, make them go bankrupt, leaving them without a single knut, you can sue the people who destroyed your stuff for a nice penny, and murdering your pet, especially in such way is

heavily punished, that is, if you use the right lawyer, and you can sue Dumbledore etc for stealing money, and unlawful transactions." The goblin smirked

"Okay, I want to press full charges against everybody, I want you to sue Dumbledore for giving away my Gringot's key without my consent, I want you to sue Lupin for signing documents in my name without my consent, I want to see the WWW out of business, I mean without me there wouldn't even be a shop to speak of, sue the pet shop owner for killing Hedwig and sue Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger for the destroying of my possessions and I want all my money back, not that I really need it, it's rather the fact that they had it without my consent." Harry said.

"That can be arranged, within the week if you want." The goblin replied.

"There's no hurry, personally if it's possible I would like it if Dumbledore received his letter at the opening feast, same for Lupin, I'd also like that Granger and Weasley receive theirs on the train, when the train has left the station and is about halfway, and deliver the letter at WWW around the 3th September will you?" Harry said.

"Seems you want to strike when the most people can see it? Can't say I blame you, all of that can be arranged."

"Good, how much do I owe you" Harry asked.

"Normally for such a case I'd charge you 1000 galleons, but seeing as we goblins were being used by Dumbledore, this'll give us loads of free publicity and just to see the order taken down a peg I'll do it for 600 galleons' The goblin smirked

'Deal." Harry smirked

"Oh yes, I'm not planning on coming here often so is there a way that I can get muggle as well as magic currency from my vault please?" Harry asked.

"Yes there is, for our big customers we offer this leather pouch, you just put your hand on here, It'll scan your magical signature and just think about the currency and amount you want, its just a one time fee of 50 galleons" The goblin said

"Okay I'll take it" Harry said, with which he pocketed the pouch

"I'll send you all the information on the first of September, if you got any problems, just notify us, don't forget to clearly state my name" The goblin said

After saying their goodbye's Harry left through a portal the goblin showed him.

Next he went to the bookstore, though he form spells, it was way easier to do them if you knew how they worked and besides, inspiration for spells and new spells was always good, and he needed to read some books on the justice system as well.

So he, after checking if his disguise was still on he casually walked in the bookstore, he chose the books he needed: 10 000 Creative spells and ways to beat your opponent, Everything you always and the Government didn't want you to know, Hogwarts through the ages so he knew all the secrets and for a good laugh the complete set of the Harry Potter comic books.

Then he decided he needed a vacation, preferable to a faraway, sunny country, to get rid of his prisoner look, so he walked out of Diagon Alley, noticing the odd egg glowing when he passed by the pet shop, but for the rest ignoring the pet shop, as memories of Hedwig threatened to overwhelm him.

He walked into muggle London, since he had never been in muggle London before he had to search a while before he found what he needed.

"Sun and Sea traveling agency" The sign read, deciding this was what he needed he entered.

"Hell, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked

"Hello, I've never been on a trip before, and I was wondering if it would be possible for me to go to Hawaii and how much it would cost me" Harry asked.

"Sure, follow me" The receptionist said.

With that she led him to the back and showed him some traveling books.

"Well, where are your parent's, are you traveling alone? Are you sure you can afford it and from and till what date were you thinking?" She asked.

"My parent's are dead, yes I'm traveling alone, I'm sure I can pay it, and I was thinking from this evening until the 29th." Harry replied.

"I'm sorry, how many stars should the hotel be and any preferences?" She asked

"Its okay, they died when I was one, and well…as long as it's sunny, I'm near the beach and it's peaceful its fine for me, and 5 stars please." Harry replied

"Okay, how about this hotel, Hotel Miriantum?" She asked

"Seems good, I'll pay cash if that's alright" Harry replied.

"Yes cash is fine, it'll be 1000 pounds please, and can I also see your ID for a second please?

He took a cheque for 1000 pounds out of the pouch and took his idea which hadn't been there a second before out of his pocket.

After everything was arranged and he had his tickets he left.

Not three hours later he was on his way to vacation…

6 am 20th of august.

Harry had just arrived at Hawaii after a long and tiring trip, he decided to just go search for a hotel and try and get some rest.

21-29th of august

Harry just spent most of his time on the beach, getting a nice tan with the help of some tanning charms. For the most part he kept to himself and explored the island and searched the island for some ingredients he could use for the animagus potion.

He also played a few games with the merpeople who he had found in a lake.

29th of august

Harry decided that if he was to make sure everything was ready and he had all he needed it would be better if he returned to England.

So he warped back to England, to muggle London to be more precise.

Once he had put his disguise back on, long grey hair, a beard, not so well built but giving of an aura of power, he could probably pass of as family of Dumbledore now.

He walked up to Tom

"Hello Tom, its me, would it be possibly for me to hire a room for a few days" Harry asked

"Sure why not" Tom replied, and once again Tom was glad that he had stayed neutral in the dispute, he knew back then that nobody could always be right, and personally he didn't know Harry so well, but he could never see Harry kill someone just like that.

Harry was about to leave when Tom stopped him "I think you should see these before you go out there, better that you know now then that you're surprised" Tom said,

with which he handed Harry some newspapers.

'What's so important about these newspapers?' Harry wondered, but when he saw the headline of the newspapers he knew why Tom had given them and he was glad he had for the first title read….

"**Sirius Black discovered to be innocent"**

_After the demise of you-know-who at the hands of Harry Potter who is currently missing Peter Pettigrew's body was found along side the remains of the other Death Eaters, for those of us who don't know it, Sirius Black was the supposed secret keeper of the Potter family, but they were betrayed by their secret keeper who everybody thought was Sirius Black._

_When Albus Dumbledore declared that it was Peter Pettigrew and not Sirius Black who was the Potter family's secret keeper he was ignored._

_When we checked the archives it was found out that Sirius Black was never given a trial, like Harry Potter, his rumored godson, now one must wonder why one who had never before been rumored to be dark was suddenly sentenced to Azkaban while other people who were known to be dark, like Lucius Malfoy got of with simply saying they were under the Imperius curse?_

_When we asked the Minister why Sirius Black never received a trial he simply said the times were dark and there were simple too many persons up for trial, and that it was simply an error._

_Sirius Black has received 750 000 galleons as compensation for his unjust incarceration, al his properties are freed and he gets the magical custody back from Remus Lupin, who had received it because he was closest to Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore recommended it._

_Maybe it's time we start to think for ourselves?_

Written by: Rita Skeeters on the 23rd of August

'Hmmm seems she can write descent articles, who would have thought that' Harry thought

The second headline read:

**Boy-who-lived-and-killed-you-know-who missing**

After Harry Potter's trial where he was found to be innocent Harry Potter has went missing, auror's and normal wizards and witches alike are searching for Harry Potter, some for forgiveness, some to redeem themselves and others for more obscure reasons.

Though Harry Potter has been missing for a week now Professor Dumbledore has reassured us that Harry Potter is alive and safe, and that he'll go back to Hogwarts

on September the first like all other students.

The ministry has also been searching for Mister Potter, rumors are they are planning to reward him the order of Merlin x, a one of a time reward, they thought that what he had done deserved so much more then a simple order of Merlin: first class so they made this reward just for this occasion.

Rita Skeeters 25th of august

Now why am I not surprised?

**New ministry decrees**

After the discovery of Harry Potter's innocence many laws were passed extremely quickly, these laws don't specify anyone, though everybody knows they were made for Harry Potter, some of these laws are:

Any underage wizard who is still underage has to finish his magical education at the magic school he started his education unless his guardian(s) (both magical (and muggle if he/she has any) must go to the ministry and explain why he/she wants to go to another school.

Anyone who doesn't abide by these laws can risk heavy punishments, including loss of right to practice magic, jail time, heavy fine's and others.

Wards must be placed in every magic school so that no student can leave the

school without the headmasters consent, if anyone still tries to leave the area and

it is found out he/she will automatically be transported back to his/her school.

- Anyone who hasn't finished his/her magical education and uses magic would automatically be transported to a magic school from this day forward.

Though it is said these laws were just added for more clarity in the schooling laws, there is little doubt they were made for one person: Harry Potter

It is most likely they were made so Mister Potter couldn't go to a school in another country seeing how his relative hate him or that he can't go live in the magical community until he finishes his education.

Never thought I'd say this but she's right Harry thought.

Just so you know, Harry doesn't own Grimmauld place, it was a trap to see who actually reads my chapters carefully

I'm going to update less, but my chapters are going to be longer, is that okay with you guys?

maddy143ded: Yeah I was planning on doing this, in the start I didn't need it, because I didn't get a lot of reviews, but now…and I don't think I have any talent for writing, Quillan etc, do.

Quillian: I guess we'll see, and okay, I'll try to avoid that.

maya100: He'll ace his classes, but he won't do a thing, he will attend lessons, but only to make everybody there look like fools. And I see you found my trap.

lmill123: The lawyer part I've had written out for a while, I wonder, angst and humor, odd mix, seems to work well though.

Pussin Boots: The Potters ARE an ancient family, so it makes sense in my eyes, and I wanted Dumbledore etc to steal lots of money…

athenakitty: Harry can do all magical skills with time, he just doesn't know them all yet.

WJENKSREADER I doubt my story is really good, and just wanted to try it once ;

ciberloco: Other chapters? I posted them all…

GaLlOpInGaRgOyLeS: That, my dear Watson, was my readers trap of the day.

bandgsecurtiyaw: Please don't spam review.

I like review, but I like CONSTRUCTIVE critic even more.


End file.
